High-power laser systems are utilized for a host of different applications, such as welding, cutting, drilling, and materials processing. Such laser systems typically include a laser emitter, the laser light from which is coupled into an optical fiber (or simply a “fiber”), and an optical system that focuses the laser light from the fiber onto the workpiece to be processed. Wavelength beam combining (WBC) is a technique for scaling the output power and brightness from laser diodes, laser diode bars, stacks of diode bars, or other lasers arranged in a one- or two-dimensional array. WBC methods have been developed to combine beams along one or both dimensions of an array of emitters. Typical WBC systems include a plurality of emitters, such as one or more diode bars, that are combined using a dispersive element to form a multi-wavelength beam. Each emitter in the WBC system individually resonates, and is stabilized through wavelength-specific feedback from a common partially reflecting output coupler that is filtered by the dispersive element along a beam-combining dimension. Exemplary WBC systems are detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,192,062, filed on Feb. 4, 2000, U.S. Pat. No. 6,208,679, filed on Sep. 8, 1998, U.S. Pat. No. 8,670,180, filed on Aug. 25, 2011, and U.S. Pat. No. 8,559,107, filed on Mar. 7, 2011, the entire disclosure of each of which is incorporated by reference herein.
While techniques such as WBC have succeeded in producing laser-based systems for a wide variety of applications, wider adoption of such systems has resulted in the demand for ever-higher levels of laser output power. High-power laser systems such as WBC systems and/or fiber-coupled laser systems are quite complex and may therefore be quite expensive; therefore, reliability is a key metric for such systems. Many high-power laser systems utilize solid-state laser diode (or simply “diode”) sources that are deeply integrated within the laser system; thus, reliability and cost of ownership of such systems is limited by the fact that the diode sources typically cannot be replaced in the field in the event of diode failure. Therefore, there is a need for high-power laser systems in which diode laser sources are more easily replaced or repaired, thereby improving system up-time and decreasing overall costs.